


Love of Ice Cream

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Love in the Tardis [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor is one of the smartest beings in the whole galaxy. Yet There are two things that the Doctor loves more then anything else. The First thing being Ice Cream, the second thing being a certain companion of hers. Though sometimes the Doctor cares about one of them more than the other one. And Sometimes the Doctor is just forgetful.Sorry for the Bad Summary.





	Love of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notstraightgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notstraightgirl).



> I toke this Prompt From https://magicstarduckling2014.tumblr.com/  
> Go Check it out, pretty cool . Also I hope I did a good job, there was so many different ways that I could have taken this prompt that I had no idea what to do for hours. I did end up changing the prompt just a tiny bit so sorry about that. I still hope I did a good job. It's my first time writing these characters.  
> This was the original prompt by the way. 
> 
> Thirteen: *pulls shower curtain back whilst Yaz is showering*  
> Thirteen: HI YAZ are we- stop screaming; it’s just me. Are we out of ice cream?
> 
> Disclaimair: I do Not Own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. If I owned it then TrochWood would still be going on and Jack Would sometimes appear on Doctor Who. But I Don't and TorchWood is dead. :(  
> Hope you enjoy the Fic.

The Thirteenth Doctor often found herself taking breaks on working on the tardis for one of two reasons. One was for a tea break with her fam, or team, still hadn't quite figured what to call themselves. And the second was an Ice Cream Break. These however were typically done at night when everyone else was asleep. 

What one could possibly guess was the Doctor was walking through the Tardis toward the kitchen while saying "You Know the only thing better than a cup of tea is Ice Cream. I mean you can eat it despite what your feeling. If your sad then all of a sudden you feel better with Ice Cream. If you're happy then your just more happy then you were before. " Unlike her typical rambles this ramble wasn't actually said with a smile but instead was said more with a frown. Almost as if she knew why she ate Ice cream all the time but didn't want to actually acknowledge it. 

The Thirteenth Doctor Walked in the Kitchen and when she opened the freezer her faced morphed from a frown to something that was somehow more sadder. It's something that shouldn't even be possible yet the doctor still pulled it off. "Where is my Strew Berry Flavored Ice Cream? I Swear I told everyone else to not touch it." The Doctor said while she got up and started to make her way to each of her companions doors.

"Let Me think, I told Ryan that he was welcome to everything but my Ice Cream" The Doctor said while she stood in front of his door which was covered in a lot of gaming posters that Ryan had gotten from his place. "I still need to ask him what a Horizon Zero Dawn is, and why there's a huge dinosaur robot on it. Those aren't supposed to be created for a few more millennium give or take a few." The Doctor said as she moved down the hallway to Grahams door. 

Grahams door simply only had one picture on it, it was a picture of him and Grace together with Ryan. Graham had told her that it was the only picture of the three of them together. It was very tough for Ryan to take the picture with Him but Grace had a way with words and convincing people.

In Front of His door the Doctor Says "Well Graham doesn't even like Strew Berry Ice Cream so there's no way he eat it, but that only leaves Yaz and there's no way she would eat my ice cream that I told her not to eat." All of a sudden the Doctor's face lights up in worry when she realizes that she's never said no to yaz for anything. Including her Ice Cream, The Doctor was just so in love that she couldn't help but say no.

"I really need to learn the ability to say no to yaz. It's not fair that she's so pretty. I mean Yaz is just so so pretty." The Doctor says quickly while she runs to Yaz's room and just rushes her way into the room. The Doctor takes a look around the room and doesn't see Yaz but does hear the sound of the shower. She also see's all of yaz's stuff and for a quick second blushes. "Stop it Doctor, your on a mission to find your ice Cream." The Doctor says while she slaps herself and looks around Yaz's room for any type of sign that she took her Ice Cream. 

The Doctor eventually comes to a stop when she see's that right next to Yaz's bed is her Strew berry Ice Cream that she has been looking for all night. The Doctor thought it was a good idea to open the door to Yaz's Rest Room and Open the shower curtain. After all There was only one way to find out why Yaz took her Ice Cream. 

"DOCTOR!! What are you doing in here get out!!" Yasmin yells out loud with a huge brush. At the same time she's trying to cover herself from the doctor. 

"Hi Yaz Can you please stop Screaming. I just want to know why you took my Ice Cream. Simple question that's all I want to know." The Doctor said in a surprisingly calm voice considering on the inside the doctor was starting to freak out over naked Yaz. 

"Did you really forgot Doctor. It's our movie night" Surprising even herself Yasmin said this all very calmly. Normally Yasmin would be mad about something like this in any other relationship but she knew that the doctor was a whole different ballpark. 

The Doctor's face was just full of all type of embarrassment as she not only realized that Yaz was right but was also starting to fully take in Yaz. The Doctor deciding to save herself any further embarrassment quickly said "Sorry Yaz, I was so focused on my Ice Cream that I forgot. I should have remembered that you get the snacks and everything for our date nights., I'll just wait outside for you."

Shortly after the Doctor left Yasmin could feel herself brushing, her face was as red as a tomato. "Well I better finish up quickly so we can start our date." Yasmin said while she continued her shower. 

After what the Doctor would tell you was the longest ten minutes of her life Yaz finally came out of the shower into the bed room and just sent a stare at the doctor who was currently sitting on her bed cross legged. The Stare conveyed love but also annoyance at the same time. "I Swear it won't happen again Yaz I'm so sorry." The Doctor said with a voice full of sadness, it was clear to yaz that the doctor was trully sorry. "Doctor I don't really care we are dating after all but just don't do it again without an invite. I'm more sad that you forgot our date night" Yasmin said while she got on top of her bed and started to hug the doctor. The Doctor

"I'm sorry Yaz, I don't understand why you like me at all, I'm always forgetting things like this, and I'm just terrible at everything. " The Doctor said with small tears forming on her face. "Hey Look at me Doctor" Yaz Said while she pulled the doctors face up with her hand. "I love you because of who you are. I love you because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have saved so many people Doctor So, your not terrible. "Yasmin said in a voice full of love. 

Quickly Yaz pulled the Doctor into a kiss who quickly kissed her back. "I love you Yasmin Khan" The Doctor told Yaz with a voice full of love and certainty. "So What film are we watching?" The Doctor quickly asked wanting to get to her Ice Cream as quickly as possible. 

"Forgot the film Doctor I think I'm in the mood to just cuddle" Yaz said while she pulled the doctor down so they were both lying down on their sides. "That sounds like a good idea Yaz" The Doctor said full of comfort. 

The Ice Cream was quickly forgotten about and started to slowly melt which would get on to Yaz's clothes but neither would notice till the morning. The Two of them were just glad to be cuddling. 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Doctor is Totally a little spoon. Yaz is the big Spoon. Also Please leave any feedback that you have. This was my first time and this was also heavily rushed. I wanted to get this out there before I forgot to write this as I am in College and Finals are coming up and I need to be studying. So I took an hour or two, to write this. This is also not beta'd so there is bound to be mistakes. If Anyone wants to beta any of my Fan Fics that would be great.  
> Also If your wondering what was in front of Yaz's door it's a few pics of her family then the rest of the door is covered in pictures of 13 and Yaz together.


End file.
